Penis
200px|center Der Penis, auch: Pisstole ist das Abflussrohr an Lebewesen männlichen Geschlechtes und bei der Vermehrung (auch von Kamelen) nicht unbedeutend. thumb|left|[[Elefant|Vielschwänzer mit ausgefahrenem Einfüllstutzen]] __TOC__ Penisformen left|thumb|Wie die [[Nase eines Mannes ...]] 150px|thumb|Homo sapiens hyperphallus Der Affe von heute trägt seinen Penis im (Sack-)Gesicht (Bild links). Wenig bekannt ist von der zunehmenden Verselbständigung des Penis, obgleich immer wieder über seine Eigenwilligkeit referiert wird. Wer sie also mal so ganz für sich alleine und ohne Anhang sehen will, der sollte eine Reise nach Penisland unternehmen. Zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung gehen befreite Penisse mitunter symbiotische Verbindungen mit Artgenossen ein. Die Abbildung unterhalb zeigt einen Paarungsversuch emanzipierter Penisse. Trotz seiner enormen Vermehrungsfreudigkeit ist der Großphallus-Zweibeiner (lat. Homo sapiens hyperphallus) mittlerweile bis auf ein Exemplar ausgestorben. Forscher gehen davon aus, dass er aufgrund seiner Riesenrute ständig umkippte und daher Opfer von Fressfeinden wie dem gemeinen Penisvampir wurde (siehe auch: Der Penis als Grundnahrungsmittel). Andere Witzenschaftler vertreten hingegen die These, dass sich der Schwergemächtige zu Tode rannte, um ein Umkippen zu verhindern. Mittels Gentechnik soll er nun rekultiviert werden, nicht zuletzt damit die neu in Kraft getretenen internationalen Standards erfüllt werden können (ISO-Norm zur Penisgröße). Andere Länder, andere Ständer Der Cock Im angloamerikanischen Sprachraum wird das männliche Abflussrohr manchmal als Cock (Gockel) bezeichnet, was damit zusammenhängt, dass das wichtige Kamelhammelbauteil in diesen Regionen öfters gurgelnde Geräusche von sich zu geben pflegt (ähnlich wie ein alter Hahn). 125px|thumb|Cockring mit [[Eieruhr]] Froscher gehen davon aus, dass die Gurgelgeräusche eine Folge der mangelnden Kompatibilität mit dem metrischen System ist: Während wir davon ausgehen, dass das herkömmliche Ablassrohr bei milder Außentemperatur und ohne Höchstanforderung „schlappe“ 7 cm lang ist, muss dieser einfache Normwert dort in einem komplizierten Prozedere erst in " (Inch) umgerechnet werden. Dabei kann „mann“ sich schon mal verschlucken – daher die eigentümlichen Laute. Allerdings fördert die Umrechnung erheblich das Längenwachtum: Vorher: 7 cm Nachher: 2 . 7 5 5 9 0 5 5 1 1 8 1 1 0 2 3 6 " Mit dem Inkrafttreten der neuen Qualitätsnormen (Tabelle unten) fallen die komplizierten Umrechnungen jedoch weg. Bild rechts: Der modebewusste Cock pflegt Halsbänder zu tragen, so genannte Cockrings, welche in mannigfaltigen Ausführungen erhältlich sind. Der Straßenpenis Weniger bekannt, aber nichts desto trotz nachweisbar, ist außer bei Lebewesen männlichen Geschlechts die Penisbildung bei Straßen. Allerdings wurden Straßenpenisse bislang nur im besonders lustfreundlichen Österreich beobachtet, da sie bisher nur dort für den Verkehr zugelassen sind. Während dort fortschrittliche Regisseure schon früh für sexuelle Freizügigkeit eintraten (Datei:Siehe auch.png Liebesgrüße aus der Lederhose), untersteht in Deutschland hingegen der Verkehr auf offener Straße noch immer strengen Reglements, welche in der sogenannten Straßenverkehrsordnung aufgeführt sind. 150px|thumb|left|Straßenpenis-Ersatz In anderen Ländern außer Österreich gibt es lediglich billige Straßenpenis-Ersatzmodelle (Bild links), reine Phallussymbole ohne erkennbaren Sinn. Qualitätssicherung |- | *Maßangaben im jeweiligen Längenmaß des Ursprungslandes |} 100px|left Da es leider immer wieder Probleme mit der Stabilität gibt, wurden internationale Kontrollkriterien eingeführt (links das UN-Symbol für kritische Stabilität, rechts eine Tabelle mit den neuen ISO-Normen). Trotz der strengen Richtlinien konnte beispielsweise Kriechenland jahrelang seine Potenzprobleme mit Hilfe verbaler Penisvergrößerungen verschleiern (wie die Realität aussieht, kann jedes Kamel am Mittelteil griechischer Statuen ersehen). Auch Deutschland hat regelmäßig Probleme, in Punkto Stabilität etwa mit den Franzosen oder den Spaniern mitzuhalten. Um die Stabilität nicht durch immer dollare Rezessionen zu gefährden, erhöht die Zentralsamenbank regelmäßig die Viagraquote. Um die Zeugungsfähigkeit zu sichern, wird im Notfall aus einem extra dafür angesetzten aphrodisierenden "Wachstumsfonds" geschöpft, der in unterschiedlich großen Einheiten frisch eingetütet wird. Die Beutelsuppe wird als "Stabilitäts-Packs" an Schwächelnde verteilt, damit deren Beutel wieder prall werden und so ihre wirtschaftliche Potenz weiterhin gewärleistet sei. Darwin Kunst und Kultur thumb|left|200px|«Überall Phallussymbole!» ([[Freud)]] Wenn eines den Globus eint, dann der Peniskult. Penis-Skulpturen finden sich in fast jedem Haushalt und sind im Laden wie im Versandhandel in mannigfaltigen Ausführungen zu erwerben. Selbst in der Natur wimmelt es vor Nachbildungen. Viele davon übertreffen in Punkto Kraft und Funktion gar das männliche Organ (vergl. Bild rechts). Angesichts der opulenten Konkurrenz überkommt so manchen Gemächtträger der Penisneid (siehe nächstes Kapitel). Penisdarstellungen sind seit 2002 europaweit schon für ein oder zwei Euro erhältlich. Wie die vergrößerte Detailansicht rechts zeigt, ist darauf neben dem Abflussrohr an sich auch der dazugehörige Tank-Ruck-Sack abgebildet. Liedwerk und Kleinkunst frönen ebenso der Würdigung des männlichen Vermehrungsstengels. Das Bild oben links zeigt einen rituellen Phalluskult, das Video unten rechts eine Ode an den Penis, gesungen von einer Königin – und hier kreierten moderne Flashkünstler eine Hymne ans private Würstchen: [http://www.lskerton.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/flash/penis.html (Link)]. Penisneid oder das Wettangeln der Fleischruten Weitere beliebte Metapher: Das Wettnageln der Fleischhämmer ''Das Wettschweigen der Weichlämmer'' thumb|150px|right|Size does matter … Der Penisneid ist ein tief verwurzeltes Gesellschaftsphänomen, von dem nicht wenige Männer betroffen sind. Schon Sigrun Freud kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Mannesfortsatz bloß die fleischgewordene Sehnsucht nach der weiblichen Schoßbucht ist – eine angelnde Fleischrute, die sich neu-gierig nach vorne reckt, sobald das Ziel der Begierde in greifbare Nähe rückt. Der konkurrierende Eifer nach siegreicher Expansion des Exponats endet nicht selten im Größen-Wahn und spaltet die Männerwelt in Verzückung und Verzweiflung. Diese Spaltung geht tief und findet leider nur selten im Schritt einer vollblondigen Busine statt. So muss sich etwa ein Hartz IV-ler mit dem resignierten Gehänge in seiner Hose begnügen, während sich die besser situierten Herrschaften nötigenfalls zu einer Penisverlängerung verhelfen können - gesetzt, dass die euphorisierende Wirkung des Geldes gelegentlich nachlässt. Eine größere Beule bedeutet zwar noch lange kein Stehvermögen, lässt aber manchen Kümmerling sukzessive mächtiger und sublimer erscheinen. Je schlichter das Gemüt, desto mehr wird die Angelrute in die Länge gezurrt. Der getunte Schaft soll wie die Lichtquelle auf die Motte wirken - und wenn keine flotte Motte kommt, dann gereicht das Wissen um eine dickere Hose allemal als innerer Vorbeimarsch. Wenn Du den Kürzeren hast oder: Was ist Resignation? thumb|200px|Welches ♂-chen wird da nicht blass vor Neid? Resignieren ist einfach: Mann muss nur den passenden Grund finden, der Erfolg stellt sich von selber ein. Hier einige Erfolgsparameter hoswärtiger Resignation (auch Stangenkapitulation genannt): *Wenn Andre nach erfolgreichem Angeln nageln, Du aber Deine Angel an den Nagel hängen kannst, weil für Dich wieder mal weit und breit kein Fickschchen in Aussicht ist.* *Wenn Du plötzlich auf traurige Gospel stehst: „♫If I had a ♪hammer…♫“ *Wenn die Frau in Deinem Bett schreit „Du Hengst!“ …doch den Kopf schüttelt, meinend nur: „Du hängst!“ *Morgenlatte und Hände in Gips *Den prallsten Lurch der Welt haben und die hässlichste Visage dazu *'Kamelopedia-Tipp:' Bröckchenangeln führt eher selten zum Erfolg. Vielleicht sollten Sie versuchen, sich die Stelle zu merken und zu waschen. Risiken, Nebenwirkungen und sonstige Debakel, die mit dem männlichen Sexualapparat zusammenhängen oder zusammenstehen Der Penis als Grundnahrungsmittel 150px|left So ein Unfug … liebe Kamelkinder, hier handelt es sich eindeutig um den Vollzug einer oralen Befruchtung in Übereinstimmung mit der Kirchenleere. Empfängnis in devoter Haltung, leicht abschüssig, damit das Sperma gemäß dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft den rechten Weg findet! Solche und ähnliche Beschönigungen sollen die grausame Realität verschleiern: Immer mehr Penisvampire schlagen unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen heimtückisch zu. Sie können weiblichen oder auch männlichen Geschlechts sein und wollen nur Eines: Sie trachten nach deiner erhabenen Körpermitte und wollen sich diese einverleiben. Gesundheitsorganisationen raten daher zu SaferSex, etwa dem Fusssex. Die einzig sichere Methode ist das Allein-Daheimbleiben und Tür-Zuschließen. Ein möglicher Ausweg aus obigem Dilemma ist die Aufrüstung des Einfüllstutzens zur Handfeuerwaffe: Zum Abfeuern der Pisstole braucht es neben der Umstellung auf Handbetrieb nur hinreichend Munition, um sich gegen beschriebene Böslinge und sonstige Penisneider entsprechend zu wappnen. Tipp: Je besser die Justierung (Bild rechts oben), desto besser die Zielgenauigkeit (Bild unten rechts: Im Falle einer möglichen Laufkrümmung ist von Schusswechseln mit kleineren Lebewesen bitte abzusehen). Weitere Debakel *Stabhochsprung *Impotenz *Ostereier *Penistreika (Achtung: Kann zum totalen Zusammenbruch des Eisernen Vorgangs führen!) *Rohrfraß *Rucksack *Sackhüpfen *Stinkmorchel Mann hat was Mann hat Was hat Mann … Fragen über Fragen. Ausweg aus der Ratlosigkeit schafft die süße Maus – lass sie einfach drübergleiten. ---- thumb|250px|Steiff, nur echt mit dem Knopf am Rohr Straßenpenis | Penisbrot | Peniskontrolleur | Pimp my Penis | Peniscillin | Penisspiel | Penistroika | Wünschelrute | Penisland Bild:siehe_auch.png Siehe besser nicht: Sigrun Freud | PMS | Sittenstrolch Faustfeuerwaffe | Höckersack | Samenleiterschwangerschaft | Peñíscola Phimose Für Penisfetischisten Ejakulation stupi:Penis uncy:Penis uncy-en:Penis wiki:Penis wiki-en:Penis Kategorie:Sexualität